Es solo una apuesta
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: ¡Que no la voy a invitar a salir! ¿Que no entienden que es la chica mas popular de toda la escuela? (Genderbender) (HonoMaki con referencias UmiMaki y HonoKoto)


_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

"_Nunca hagas apuestas. Si sabes que has de ganar, eres pícaro; y si no lo sabes, eres tonto." _

_Confucio. _

\- ¿Miedito, gallinita? –pregunto con burla un enano pelinegro de ojos carmesí que veía como uno de sus dos mejores amigos temblaba y negaba con la cabeza varias veces- vamos Honoka, tienes miedo, ¡eres una niña! –gritando lo señalo- ¿verdad, Rin?

-No podría estar más de acuerdo, Nya –se unió a la burla el pelinaranjo menor con facciones de gato- Honoka-kun ni siquiera fue lo suficientemente valiente para entrar a clases después de la hora permitida.

\- ¡Y-ya cállense los dos! –vocifero el agredido Kousaka que debajo del gran árbol de su escuela.

La explicación por la cual el joven Kousaka temblaba de miedo era simple: había sido retado a algo que consideraba imposible de realizar. No había una razón lógica a su apuesta, era algo que simplemente salió de su "platica masculina". Presumían de los beneficios de pertenecer al genero masculino; mientras Rin decía que el bailaba mejor que nadie en el mundo, Nico presumía que nadie le ganaba en la cocina y en conquistar el corazón de las señoritas, y Honoka… pues el solo dijo que podía hacer muchos dulces si así quisiera. Aquellas palabras lo llevaron a que el pelinegro lo retara a algo que muchos consideraban imposible: conquistar a la chica más linda de la escuela y hacerse su novio.

Pero aquella jovencita portaba una leyenda en su honor.

Dice la leyenda, que en la escuela hay una chica de tercer año por la cual incluso los profesores e incluso mujeres suspiran cuando la ven pasar. Su corta cabellera roja y esos amatistas ojos combinados con su blanca piel y esbelto cuerpo han provocado que varios alumnos terminen en la enfermería por no fijarse cuando caminan y tropiezan con una masa de mayor tamaño que ellos.

\- ¡Es que lo que me piden es injusto! –grito el ojiazul en un intento de recuperar algo de su honor perdido- ustedes saben que mi primo está detrás de ella, y comparándolo conmigo, tengo cero posibilidades de ganarle.

\- ¿Dónde quedo ese espíritu guerrero que nos llevó a la victoria en los campos de batalla de Grecia? –inquirió aun con burla el pelinegro.

\- ¡Eso fue en un juego, Nico-kun! –volvió a gritar- No cuenta si es en la vida virtual –se cruzó los brazos y negó varias veces con la cabeza-Ya les dije que no es posible competir con Umi-kun. ¡Ustedes lo han visto, es un adonis!

-Puede que Umi-kun sea como lo describes nya –el chico gato poso su mano sobre el hombro derecho de su amigo en un intento de brindarle algo de apoyo- tú tienes más carisma en un dedo chiquito que Umi-kun en todo su cuerpo. Se que, si te lo propones, lograras alcanzar incluso la estrella más alta –le dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Creía en su amigo, y el esperaba que Honoka hiciera lo mismo.

-Rin-kun… -por un momento se sintió esperanzado, pero al rebuscar un poco en su memoria, algo lo volvió a deprimir- ¿Cómo me voy a acercar a ella sin que Umi-kun se entere y me mande tres metros bajo tierra? Y principalmente ¿Cómo le hago para hablar con ella? Les recuerdo que somos estudiantes de primer año.

\- ¿Y? Ni que eso impidiera que hiciéramos locuras –el enano soltó una enorme carcajada- solo pídele a Kotori que te ayude con eso, a fin de cuentas, ellas están en el mismo salón de clases. Digo, se llevan demasiado bien ustedes dos como para que ella te niegue algo.

\- ¿Kotori-chan? –el Kousaka alzo la ceja dudoso- no creo que ella me quiera ayudar con eso.

-Oh vamos, la conoces desde la infancia, puedo casi asegurarte de que va a funcionar –animo Nico con una enorme sonrisa- confía en tus dotes con las nenas.

-Lo dices porque solo quieres ponerme en ridículo –Honoka negó de nueva cuenta con la cabeza y se levantó del piso- pero siento que si no lo hago ustedes dos- señalo a sus dos mejores amigos- se van a burlar de mí el resto de mi joven vida de estudiante de preparatoria.

\- ¡Animo, Honoka-kun nya! –grito Rin de un salto para ponerse de pie- confía en tus capacidades como dice Nico-kun.

-Tal parece que tus palabras si son ciertas, Rin-kun –el Kousaka acaricio con cariño la cabeza de su compinche pelinaranjo- te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí.

-Me gusta que por fin te vuelvas hombre, idiota –con cierta ironía, el pelinegro vio a sus dos mejores amigos- ¿recuerdas cuál es el premio de la apuesta?

-No podría olvidarlo –Honoka rodo los ojos y soltó una leve risita- iré a buscar a Kotori-chan, a ver si me puede dar una idea para esto –poco a poco se fue retirando del lugar.

\- ¡Suerte, Honoka-kun! –grito de nueva cuenta el Hoshizora.

\- ¡Mas te vale hacerlo, sabre si haces trampa! –grito el Yazawa un poco amenazante cabe decir.

Con el casi apoyo de sus dos mejores amigos, el Kousaka se retiró en busca de su peligris mejor amiga. Ella es y será su angelito por el resto de la eternidad, así que confiaba en que ella sabría darle oportunidad con la chica.

* * *

-Club de costura-

\- ¿Así que quieres saber cosas de Maki-chan? –inquirió la joven Minami que se encontraba sentada en una silla enfrente de su máquina de coser- me sorprende ese repentino interés en ella.

-Te lo dije, es una tonta apuesta –el pelinaranjo rodo los ojos con una simpática sonrisa- sé que es raro, pero en verdad quiero ganarles a esos dos.

\- ¿Y el premio vale la pena? –ella alzo la ceja, durativa de si darle o no la información a su amigo de la infancia- ¿estas consciente que Umi-kun se encargara de darte una paliza si se entera?

-Créeme, es la mejor recompensar por hacer el ridículo y los golpes que recibiré- Honoka asintió varias veces con la cabeza- y para ganar necesito de tu ayuda, mi linda y querida Kotori-chan~ -afectivo como un niño chiquito, se bajó a su nivel y la abrazo cálidamente- solo tú puedes salvarme de la vergüenza pública.

La joven peligris soltó un tenue suspiro y le sonrió al menor- sabes que no puedo decirte que no, Honoka-kun –en cuanto dijo aquello, el Kousaka se separó un poco de ella y le sonrió- ¿Qué tal si tomas una silla y te sientas a mi lado? Será más cómodo para los dos si haces eso.

-Si, mi bella capitana –con un coqueto guiño de su ojo derecho, el menor se levantó y cuando encontró una silla la acerco a su peligris favorita- ¿Qué tienes que contarme? –pregunto cuando se sentó al lado de la mayor.

-Mas te vale recordar cada uno de los puntos que te voy a decir –carraspeo y miro fijamente al pelinaranjo- Maki-chan es una chica un tanto especial. Puede ser fría cuando no la conoces, pero cuando llegues a convivir con ella es algo agresiva-pasiva.

\- ¿Cómo una tsundere? –ante su pregunta la mayor asintió- entendido.

-Le encanta la música, o más bien la contestación es: todo lo que tenga buena composición y un cantante excelente –Kotori soltó una leve risita- es muy linda cuando se lo propone, a decir verdad. Pero ten cuidado y menciones a sus padres, detesta hablar de sus padres.

\- ¿Y eso a que se debe? –indago el menor.

-No debería decirte… -por más que quisiera negarse, no podía decirle que no a esos azulados ojos- tiene unos problemitas con ellos con respecto a lo que va a estudiar. No se ha podido decir entre estudiar música o ir a la facultad de medicina.

-Uhm, sí que es un problema, más si sus padres son doctores –el joven asintió suavemente con la cabeza- oh, no me mires así, es lo único que se de ella –con la mirada un poco confundida de la mayor, rasco su nuca algo nervioso.

-Algo es algo –ella volvió a reír suavemente- pero bien… ¿Qué más? –coloco su dedo índice sobre su barbilla- le encantan los mariscos. No soporta que le mientan, así que te recomiendo que le digas de que va eso de la apuesta –sus palabras lograron que el pelinaranjo asintiera lo más rápido que pudo, más por miedo que por obligación- una manera rápida de caerle bien, es ser insistente con ella cuando te dice "no quiero saber nada de ti", y si lo eres cuando esta sonrojada –su risa se hizo aún más fuerte- tendrás la batalla ganada, Maki-chan es de esas mujeres que les gusta que le insistan cuando te niega las cosas de esa manera.

-Entendido… -se hizo varias notas mentales y le rezo a los dioses para no olvidar ningún detalle- ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarla a esta hora?

-En el salón de música –la mayor se giró a ver el reloj que estaba pegado a la pared- no debe de haber nadie. Así que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar con ella.

_POV Honoka._

-Eres mi salvadora, Kotori-chan –le sonreí en agradecimiento a mi querida amiga de la infancia- te prometo que mi premio será dedicado en tu honor –me levante de la silla aun sonriendo- ¿o es que hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-Creo que puedes hacer una cosa –una traviesa sonrisa cruzo por sus labios cuando dijo aquello- ven acá y te lo demostrare –encorve un poco mi cuerpo y cuando estuve a su nivel, ella me tomo del cuello de la camisa y clavo sus labios sobre los míos. Era un beso suave que en unos segundos había pasado a ser un poco más posesivo. Aunque como era su costumbre, no duro mucho y se separo de mi- eso debe de bastar, por ahora –Mantenía esa traviesa sonrisa en sus labios mientras su lengua acariciaba la comisura de su labio superior.

Realmente no estaba sorprendido… sé que es un poco raro que de la nada alguien te bese así, pero francamente no es la primera vez que lo hace. Unos tres años antes de esta fecha, Kotori-chan había agarrado la costumbre de besarme cuando tenía ganas. Claro que al principio me sonroje pues cuando lo hizo yo tenía doce años, pero a estas alturas me parece algo sumamente normal. Aunque es un secreto que guardamos de los demás.

-Me alegra poder abonar un poco a mi deuda –si no fuera por mi auto control, yo estaría sonriendo al igual que ella o haciendo lo mismo- ¿nos vemos el fin de semana para ir a comprar el vestido que vas a usar en la boda de tu madrina? –me encorve poco a poco mientras su mirada no se apartaba de mí.

-Claro, me gustaría que me ayudaras a escoger un vestido. Has mejorado tus gustos en ese aspecto, Honoka-kun –la sonrisa que veía era la habitual de Kotori-chan. Sin una pisca de lascividad u otro sentimiento parecido- anda, que si no Maki-chan va a salir del salón y no la podrás encontrar.

-Tienes toda la razón –antes de irme acaricie la cabeza de la peligris- ¿te harás cargo de Umi-kun si viene a preguntar por Maki-chan?

\- ¿Ni la conoces y ya la tuteas? –rio suavemente, pero asintió- claro, yo me encargo de tu primo el adonis.

-Me alegra saber que tú también lo consideras así –deje su cabeza y me despedí con el signo del amor y paz- nos vemos después –sin más me retire club de costura.

* * *

-Afuera del salón de música-

La pregunta de oro antes de entrar es… ¿Por qué aun no entro? La respuesta es sencilla: una hermosa melodía me tiene como idiota detrás de la puerta. Antes de llegar a siquiera tocar la puerta, escuche una suave canción de piano, cargada de un aire romántico y nostálgico. Me pareció tan hermoso que la verdad no quise tocar la puerta y arruinar el momento… aunque no creo que sea tampoco bonito ver a un joven de quince años como idiota admirando casi pegado al vidrio de la puerta a una hermosa joven pelirroja. Siento que esto me va a costar algo de puntos.

La joven respondía al nombre de Nishikino Maki, la princesa de la escuela como le dicen algunos.

Ella tocaba el piano… no, más bien sus dedos se deslizaban por esas teclas; su cabeza solía moverse levemente cuando la melodía era un tanto más fuerte; su boca en veces se abría un poco al movimiento de sus hombros.

\- "_Ahora entiendo por qué trae locos a quienes la ven" –_pensé mientras una boba sonrisa salía de mis labios- "_Es como ver a una princesa del periodo Nara… o eso creo, no pude mucha atención en la clase de historia" _

Cuando termino de tocar, no pude más que aplaudir como vil imbécil. Creo que mi cara la asusto más que sorprender, y no la culpo, he visto mi cara cuando estoy así: es como ver a un pulpo sonriendo.

Kotori-chan tenía toda la razón, se pone roja con mucha facilidad. Su cara era un completo poema. Solo vi que sus labios se movían, mas no alcance a escuchar lo que dijo.

Ladee su cabeza y entre al salón cerrando la puerta detrás de mí- Disculpa, no te escuche –le sonreí con cierta culpa y me fui acercando poco a poco a ella.

-D-dije… -tomo aire y lo soltó rápidamente- ¿Qué haces aquí? –su voz difería mucho de su cara. Hablaba seria, pero aún se encontraba sonrojada.

-Vine a verte a ti, ¿Qué no es obvio? –reí un poco y me ajusté la maleta que colgaba de mi hombro- quería decirte que eres una princesa en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra- no sé si realmente no está acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de halagos o simplemente le da vergüenza que se lo digan.

Antes de contestarme carraspeo un poco- ¿Y eso a que viene? –su voz continuaba en fingida seriedad.

-En que quería decírtelo, ¿tiene algo de malo ser sincero? –le sonreí con toda la amabilidad que podía en ese momento- me gusta mucho como tocas el piano, no sabía que "**River Flows In You" **pudiera tocarse de esa manera.

\- ¿Conoces esa canción? –alzo la ceja en duda. Creo que no doy la impresión de ser alguien que sepa, aunque sea lo básico de música.

-Si. A mi mamá le gusta mucho esa canción y suele ponerla cuando estamos limpiando la tienda –dije con simpleza. Internamente le agradecía a mi progenitora que le encantara ese tipo de música.

-Estoy un tanto sorprendida si te soy sincera –se levantó de su asiento y tomo su bolso- bueno, me tengo que retirar. Que tengas una linda tarde…-hizo una pausa para esperar a que digiera mi nombre.

-Kousaka, Kousaka Honoka –ladee la cabeza sonriendo y ella se sonrojo un poco. ¿mis trucos con Kotori-chan funcionan con ella? Esto podría ser más fácil de lo que imagine.

-Entiendo… Kousaka-san –hablo de manera pausada y carraspeo para recobrar la compostura- bien, como dije, me tengo que retirar –antes de que ella saliera, me interpuse en su camino- ¿disculpan te puedes mover?

-Me gustaría acompañarte a tu casa –justo antes de que gritara o me diera un golpe por idiota, saque mi carnet de estudiante- soy de primer año, mis padres son dueños de una dulcería cerca del centro, mi número y matricula viene aquí –señale dicho lugar en mi carnet- Kotori-chan es amiga mía, y sé que es compañera tuya –omití por completo el hecho de que mi primo fuera Umi-kun, no vaya a ser la de malas que me arruina los planes- soy poco atlético y puedes golpearme con facilidad, eso tenlo por seguro.

\- ¿Y porque quieres acompañarme a mi casa? –pregunto dudosa, aunque casi puedo asegurar que estaba un poco más confiada cuando le dije toda mi información.

-Solo quiero conocerte, eso es todo –por ahora, omitiría la apuesta- ¿es tan malo eso? ¿o tienes planes para regresar con alguien?

-Se supone que si… -como una bendición del cielo, su celular sonó, era un mensaje y en cuanto ella lo vio soltó un profundo suspiro- bueno, ya no. Parece que está ocupado a esta hora –su cara era un poco de decepción y molestia mezcladas.

\- ¿Tu novio te dejo plantada? –alce la ceja interesado por el tema.

-N-no es mi novio… -su sonrojo reapareció en sus mejillas- g-gracias –le abrí la puerta y cuando ambos salimos cerré la puerta detrás de mí- e-es un amigo… solo…

\- ¿El no te ve como tal? –indague mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de la escuela.

-No realmente…-soltó un fuerte suspiro y me vio con una media sonrisa- es un tanto popular con las chicas, así que creo que es normal que no se fije en mí de esa manera.

\- ¿No fijarse en la princesa de la escuela? –reí fuertemente- por Dios, ese tipo debe ser un idiota.

-No le digas así –si las miradas mataran, yo ya estaría cincuenta metros bajo tierra- es solo…

-Que es más denso que el aceite –reí un poco más y con mi mano izquierda acomode mi cabello- tienes que estar más ciego que un perro recién nacido para no darte cuenta de que una mujer como tú no se encuentra todos los días- hable seguro de mis palabras- ¡eres como la princesa Leía!

-S-sí que eres extraño… -sonreí orgulloso cuando vi que desvió la mirada- más bien eres un i-idiota con aires de grandeza –su voz había bajado de tono y me parecía cada segundo más adorable.

-Oh vamos, ¡es verdad! –opte por hacerla sonrojar aún más mientras salíamos de la escuela- ¡podría hacer una estatua en tu honor justo ahora! –mis palabras solo la hicieron sonrojar aún más- ¡es más! ¿Cómo quieres la estatura? ¿de oro, de platino, de chocolates? Que tengo un distribuidor fuera de esta escuela que puede conseguir los chocolates más ricos de este mundo mundial –me sentí seguro con lo que estaba haciendo.

Mi mayor recompensa fue que se apenaba y cuando quería decir algo se quedaba callada o contestaba una tontería que no tenía nada que ver con el tema.

Así fue nuestro camino a su casa. Ella comentando de lo más apenada del mundo, y yo sacándole sonrisas para que olvidara el mal rato que había pasado en ese entonces.

-Creo que llegamos –comente cuando ella se detuvo en una enorme mansión- con que así viven los ricos. Me gusta tu jardín –comente de nuevo una tontería mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-E-eres un idiota… -por primera vez en toda la tarde, vi el cómo sonrió sinceramente- pero te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi este día…

\- ¿Te refieres el alegrar tu día para que olvidaras el dolor que sentías? –ante mi pregunta ella asintió- es un placer haberte sido de ayuda.

-Y lo fuiste… -soltó un suave suspiro- ¿nos veremos mañana?

-Claro que sí, no te escaparas tan rápido de mis bromas –ahora era yo el que asentía- nos veremos en la escuela en todo caso. Al menos que te sorprenda con algo mañana.

-Y no dudo que lo harás –se paró de puntitas y beso mi mejilla afectivamente- nos vemos mañana –con una encantadora sonrisa, se encamino al portón de su casa.

\- ¡Nos vemos, gracias por el beso! –le grite cuando estuvo ya cerca de su puerta.

Como había intuido, ella no se había percatado de lo que había hecho cuando me beso la mejilla. Por eso se sonrojo como tomate y entro a su casa torpemente.

-Si que fue un buen día –sonreí satisfecho y en la caminata que estaba haciendo para ir a mi casa, recibí un mensaje que de inmediato abrí- ¿Un mensaje de Kotori-chan? –alcé la ceja dudosa y comencé a leer el contenido del mensaje- ¿Por qué tengo que ir mañana a la esquina de la casa de Umi-kun? ¿Qué se supone que hizo Kotori-chan para que él no vaya mañana? –mejor decidí no preguntar, una parte de mi quería seguir teniendo la idea de que su linda mejor amiga de la infancia era inocente y no mataba ni a una mosca.

* * *

-A la mañana siguiente-

-En la esquina de la casa de Umi-

\- ¿Por qué tardara tanto? –aquella era la voz de Maki-chan.

No sé cómo paso, pero llegue casi al mismo tiempo que ella. Mientras la seguía sigilosamente, entendí el plan que Kotori-chan había planeado el día anterior. Cosa que en verdad, no quiero saber como hizo que Umi-kun se enfermera... Algo me dice que es información que mi inocente mente no debe de tener para no manchar la inmaculada imagen de mi solecito mañanero.

\- ¿No vino tu novio el día de hoy? –le pregunté cuando estuve detrás de ella.

\- ¡E-eh! –soltó un gritillo bastante agudo- ¡idiota! –cuando supo que era yo, me dio un tremendo golpe en el hombro- ¡me asustaste!

-Lo supuse por el grito –reí un poco mientras acariciaba el área golpeada- lo lamento. Te veías tan concentrada que me dio pena llamar tanto tu atención.

-Pero que considerado –puso los ojos en blanco y bufo- eres un tarado en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra.

-Es lo más lindo que me has dicho desde que nos conocemos, Maki-sama~ -me mecí y reí al verla sonrojada - ¿no te gusta tu nuevo apodo? ¿o prefieres Maki- oujo sama?

-E-eso no ayuda mucho –enrollo apenada un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice- p-primero Umi me dice que no va a venir y luego vienes tú.

\- ¿Ah? ¿así que mi primo está enfermo? –una satisfactoria sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

\- ¿Umi es tu primo? –paso de estar apenada explosivamente a mirarme de pies a cabeza cuando le dije que si- la verdad no se parecen mucho.

-No eres la primera que me lo dice –solté una risita y me encogí de los hombros- supongo que él tiene el atractivo de la familia de mi madre, yo saque lo feo de mi papá.

-Si fuera tu madre me enojaría por eso –se rio un poco y miro a lo lejos la casa de mi primo- tal vez debería visitarlo, no sé porque presiento que me necesita…

-El estará bien, es un guerrero samurái, nada le va a pasar –la tomé del brazo y comencé a caminar directo a la escuela- aparte, recuerda que tienes un examen el día de hoy, ¿o quieres reprobar y ser la burla de tu salón?

-No me importaría si es por verlo a él… -un gran suspiro salió de sus labios cuando salimos de la cuadra de esa casa- siento que debería estar con el…

\- ¿Qué tal si después de tu examen vamos a visitarlo? –le dije con confianza- Kotori-mamá nos dejara salir si se lo pido con esta carita –señale mi hermosa carita de perrito abandonado- ninguna Minami puede resistirse a esta mirada.

Pestañeo un par de veces y después rio un poco-Ahora entiendo porque Kotori habla tanto de ti –una tenue sonrisa salió de sus labios- eres impredecible, Honoka.

-Me alegra que me digas por mi nombre, Maki-chan~

\- ¡Honoka-kun! –detrás de nosotros, escuche la voz de mi querido amigo gato y, por ende, Nico-kun debía de estar detrás de ellos.

-Mierda… -masculle al sentirlos más cerca.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto la pelirroja con duda.

-N-nada –carraspeé y me iré a ver a mis dos mejores amigos- ¡chicos, buenos días!

\- ¡Nada de buenos días! –grito el pelinegro que cuando estuvo enfrente de mi me dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago- ¡más te vale tenernos noticias, no puedes estar tan cerca de ella como si nada! –señalo a Maki-chan y después a mí.

\- ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en esto? –la seria voz de la mayor se hizo notar.

-Ustedes dos se quedan aquí –cuando me repuse del golpe los amenaza con mi mirada-Mi amor, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –algo nervioso y aun sujetándola del brazo me la lleve unos metros delante de esos dos.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de esos dos, la pelirroja de inmediato quito su brazo y me miro fulminantemente.

\- ¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí, Honoka? –su mirada detonaba severidad y de que, si no le decía la verdad, me cortaría en millones de pedazos.

-P-pues… -quise mentirle, pero las palabras de Kotori-chan resonaron en mi mente y su advertencia de no mentirle a la chica- h-hice una apuesta con mis amigos.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que apostar con ese estúpido enano? –me sorprendió que insultara así a Nico-kun- es un imbécil, es más, ¡es un Gollum con aires de grandeza!

\- ¿Conoces a Nico-kun? –la mire con duda.

-Para mí desgracia si –soltó un enorme bufido- nuestras madres son amigas, por ende, tengo que tratar con ese enano cara de idiota –negó con la cabeza y me dio un golpe en la cabeza- ¿Por qué me meten en sus idioteces? ¡no quiero estar en una apuesta donde él esté implicado!

-No sabía que Nico-kun te conociera… -pase de sorprendido a tener una divertida y maléfica sonrisa- será mejor que te cuente de que va esta apuesta –antes de que me abofeteara, coloque mi dedo índice sobre sus labios- deja que te cuente, ¿sí? –al sonreírle ella no tuvo de otra más que acatar mi indicación- apostamos a que lograría hacer que salieras conmigo y que saldríamos alrededor de una semana.

\- ¿Y luego? –parecía menos molesta, pero igual procure ser cuidado. Su mano temblaba en busca de una víctima.

-Pues… aun no te digo que ganare por esto –me acerque a su oído y le murmure todo lo que pasaría si yo ganaba la apuesta.

Nunca vi una sonrisa tan grande en el rostro de la pelirroja. Mas que feliz, parecía en un estado de júbilo malvado en el cual su objetivo por fin seria masacrado.

-Si ese es el caso –con esa sonrisa, tomo mi mano y detuvo nuestro andar para que esos dos nos alcanzaran- querido, ¿Qué tal si después de la escuela tomamos algo de helado? –su sonrisa de malvada cambio a encantadora.

Dude en contestar, pero cuando ella apretó su mano contra la mía y señalo con la cabeza a mis dos mejores amigos que parecían atónicos con esas palabras, entendí de que trataba el asunto.

-Por supuesto, amor –le sonreí de oreja a oreja- ¡es más, deja que yo cargue tu mochila diosa mía! –solté su mano y literalmente le arrebate la mochila para colocármela en mi hombro libre- ¿así está bien, amor de mis amores?

Su sonrisa me fascinaba. Al volver a tomar mi mano, me jalo un poco para susurrarme algo al oído- no exageres, no es una telenovela ni la rosa de Guadalupe. –cuando se alejó de mi oído, volvió a sonreírle a mis amigos- ustedes deben de ser los compañeros de aventuras de Honoka. Gracias por cuidar del todo este tiempo. Espero que nos llevemos bien –hizo una reverencia que provoco que Rin-kun se desmayara en los brazos de Nico-kun.

\- ¡R-Rin! –grito el pelinegro con el chico gato en sus brazos- ¡ella es demasiado poderosa para que la enfrente solo!

-V-vive… Nico-kun… -sin su usual muletilla, el pelinaranjo cerro lo ojos.

-E-es imposible… -de ver a Rin-kun, me miro a mi sumamente sorprendido- ¿c-como fue…?

-Su encanto fue más fuerte que mi fuerza de voluntad –la pelirroja se aferró a mi brazo y beso mi mejilla- querido, ¿podemos adelantarnos? No quiero llegar tarde a la primera hora.

-Sera todo un placer –asentí levemente sonrojado y mire por última vez a esos dos- nos vemos en la escuela, solterones –les guiñe el ojo en burla y me fui caminando con mi "pareja".

Al estar lo suficientemente lejos de esos dos y a unos metros de la escuela, los dos nos soltamos riendo como si el mundo se fuese a acabar en ese preciso instante.

\- ¡Dios, no pensé que funcionaria! –dije mientras no podía parar de reír.

-Gracias, gracias, soy excelente actriz –ella riendo hizo reverencias sin que su mano soltara la mía- con tal de ver la cara de ese imbécil así de sorprendido, incluso te hubiera besado.

-No, no, no quiero que mi primito me dé un golpe que jamás olvidare –logre parar de reír un poco y asentí agradecido- eres la mejor, Maki-chan. No sé porque Umi-kun es tan descuidado contigo, sabiendo que le gustas.

\- ¿Le gusto a Umi? –tal vez sea porque se había relajado, pero no parecía sonrojada o apenada al mencionar aquello- eso es nuevo…

-Él es demasiado transparente en ese tipo de cosas. Solo dile como te sientes y el sabrá responder como es debido –le dije con la mayor confianza del mundo- tienes todo mi apoyo con eso.

-Confió en ti, Honoka –su suave sonrisa era un regalo de los dioses por ser tan paciente- esto debe de durar una semana, ¿verdad?

-Si, y espero poder darte consejos para salir con ese tonto que es mi primo –ella parecía contenta con el trato- sin contar que el premio es mucho más satisfactorio.

-Oh si, lo será –sonriendo con travesura nos aventuramos a entrar a la escuela- Kotori no me matará por esto, ¿verdad?

-Para nada, ella fue la que me dio los tips para salir contigo –le dije con simpleza- aparte, Kotori-chan y yo no somos más que amigos de la infancia.

-Pues ella no dice lo mismo de ti –la mire con duda cuando dijo aquello- será mejor que lo descubras por ti mismo.

-No sé porque eso no me da confianza –entrecerré los ojos y antes de que comentara algo al respecto, vi como las personas nos miraban- más vale actuar bien, ¿no? –murmure cerca de su oído y ella asintió- que comience el espectáculo –carraspee rápidamente y mire a mi "pareja" - ¡amor de mis amores! ¿quieres un besito? –puse los labios como si fuera un pez y ella rio suavemente.

-Oh vamos Honoka, en público no –con esa tenue risita acaricio mi mejilla- ¿Qué tal después? –su respuesta me provoco besarla en la mejilla- o siempre se puede ahí.

-Con eso sobreviviré por ahora –como un niño pequeño me comencé a tambalear- ¿te he dicho que te amo?

-Es la primera vez de muchas –un tenue sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas, pero parecía cómoda con mi presencia y cercanía.

A cada alumno y maestro que pasaban, nos mostrábamos cada vez más empalagosos. Era sumamente divertido ver sus caras de sorpresas.

Casi al momento de entrar nos topamos con una de las amigas de Kotori-chan que me informo que se había informado enferma y que no iría a la escuela. Me pareció extraño, a decir verdad.

-Gracias, Tsu-Senpai –le agradecí a la chica y ella se fue casi de inmediato- me parece raro, ella siempre me avisa…

-Tal vez solo no tenía ganas de venir –la pelirroja parecía preocupada al igual que yo- cuando termine mi examen, te acompaño a su casa y de paso yo voy a la de Umi, ¿sí?

-Me parece buena idea –asentí suavemente, aunque ese sentimiento de vacío no abandonaba mi pecho- le mandare un mensaje cuando te vaya a dejar a tu salón… no quiero que se sienta sola si está enferma…

La risa de Maki-chan hizo que la viera con mucha duda- no me veas así. Es solo que actúas como un tonto enamorado –su sonrisa era de pura sinceridad- anda, mientras más rápido terminemos el examen, más rápido podrás ir a ver a tu amada, ¿sí?

-K-Kotori-chan no es mi amada ni nada –con cierta pena comencé a caminar- e-ella es mi amiga.

-Esto me suena al Rey León –sus burlas solo provocaron en mi un sonrojo aun mayor- y pensé que eras lindo, eres atractivo cuando estas sonrojado.

-E-eso no me ayuda en nada –nervioso y apenado, rasque mi nuca.

-No lo dije para ayudarte –golpeo mi hombro amistosamente y continúo caminando a su salón ya sin sujetar mi mano- anda, ve a darte una enjuagada de agua fría para que no te molesten en el salón, ¿sí?

-Maki-chan… -una leve sonrisa salió de mis labios- eres muy amable.

-Solo hago lo que puedo por mi amigo de aventuras –con esa sincera sonrisa se fue caminando a su salón.

La verdad es una chica muy interesante…. Pero bien, lo importante es que parte del plan ya estaba cumplido.

Cuando Maki-chan termino su examen, nos fuimos con el permiso de la directora a la casa de Kotori-chan y Umi-kun respectivamente.

\- ¿Así que Umi-kun estará enfermo toda una semana? –alce la ceja dudosa de esa información mientras nos encaminábamos a la calle que daba para ambas casas- ¿Cómo es que…?

-Me dijo sus síntomas y le pedí que se tomara sus signos con lo que tenía a mano. Intuyo que estará en cama una semana –dijo como si no fuera nada- es algo simple, a decir verdad.

-Eres buena en eso, Maki-chan –asentí como niño orgulloso de su madre- podrías ser buena doctora.

-Y no tengo de otra… -un fuerte suspiro salió de sus labios- no tengo opciones…

-Lo se… -ella me miro dudativa- Kotori-chan me dijo tu situación…

-No me sorprende de cierta manera… -rio con cierta ironía- Pero lo que te dijo es cierto. No tengo más elección que estudiar medicina.

-No… esa no es la solución… -ella me continúo viendo con duda- hay otra solución –detuve mi andar y alcé los brazos hacia el cielo- aunque las personas te digan que no puedes alcanzar el cielo con las manos, tú debes perseverar y buscar la manera de hacerlo si es tu verdadero deseo.

-Pero Honoka…

Poco a poco fui bajando la mirada- No sé nada de problemas familiares de ese tipo, pero sí sé que no hay que darse por vencido cuando el sentimiento es verdadero. Por más tonto que sea tu sueño, si quieres ser una pianista profesional: ¡hazlo! Atraviesa muros, rompe corazones, se la flor que florezca con su propio color –dije animado y confiado de lo que decía- todo lo que importan son tus sentimientos, ¿o me equivoco? –le sonreí alegre y ella se sonrojo un poco.

-Eres… -riendo un poco, se limpió una pequeña lagrima que recorría su mejilla izquierda- eres inesperadamente sabio.

-Solo digo lo que surge de aquí –señale mi corazón con esa sonrisa- yo te apoyare en todo lo que pueda, no dejare que rompan tus sueños. No importa a quién o qué tipo de persona tenga que enfrentar, seré tu apoyo hasta que te hartes de mí y me odies por impertinente.

-No creo que eso pueda pasar… -tomo mi mano con cierto cariño y me sonrió- eres una persona invaluable, jamás podría odiar a una persona como tú.

-Eso me alegra como no tienes idea –aprete el su mano contra la mía- hasta el día en el que no me necesites, seguiré contigo, ¿entendido?

-Lo mismo digo, "novio" –ambos reímos ante ese apodo- será mejor irnos si queremos volver temprano a la escuela.

\- ¿Acaso vamos a volver? –recibí un golpe en el hombro por ese comentario- que mujer tan agresiva~

En el transcurso a las casas de nuestras personas queridas, estuvimos riéndonos y conociéndonos mejor. Maki-chan es una gran chica, Umi-kun tiene suerte de tener el corazón de semejante joya.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Umi-kun, la deje en la puerta y prometimos que nos veríamos en dos horas para regresar a la escuela, o más bien, fingir que regresamos e ir a hacer desmadres en cualquier lugar.

Al llegar a la casa de mi pajarita, literalmente la estreche contra mí y la cuide como no tienen idea. La pobre ardía en calentura y en un acto de educación intento servirme de comer, lo bueno es que no lo logro y la mande a acostar mientras le contaba todo lo que había pasado en el día.

* * *

Si les soy sincero, Maki-chan y yo no nos vimos hasta después de que terminaron las clases y eso porque la tenía que ir a dejar a su casa. Creo que nos enfocamos tanto en cuidar de esas personas importantes para nosotros que se nos fue el tiempo.

Tiempo que paso tan rápido como una montaña rusa… Sentí que el tiempo había volado cuando la semana había pasado. Me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo con ella de esa manera. Hicimos muchas cosas en toda esa semana: Desde salir a un parque de diversiones a ir a un aburrido museo que ella quería ir. Creo que fui una mala influencia para ella… De la noche a la mañana ya se estaba salteando las clases para venir a comer conmigo cuando tenia horas libres, claro que yo hacia lo mismo cuando ella tenia horas libres. Aunque si soy sincero, hubo momentos en "nuestra relación" un tanto frágiles, como el día en el que Maki-chan lloro por todo el estrés inducido por sus padres y todo lo que estaba pasando con mi primito, como buen hombre que soy, la apoye y le di sabias palabras, bueno, algo parecido, ¿decirle que los hombres son idiotas y que debe perdonarlo por ser uno, cuenta como palabras sabias? La intente convencer de que lo sentimientos de Umi-kun son sinceros hacia ella, solo que, mi bobo primito es un denso como no tienen idea, no se da cuenta de que a una mujer tienes que decirle lo especial que es para darle a entender tus sentimientos.

Ahora que lo pienso, es un poco raro como se esta desarrollando nuestra relación, tal vez porque ella necesitaba un amigo con quien desahogarse y yo una amiga que no me bese cada vez que tiene ganas. Simplemente congeniamos muy bien pese a nuestras diferentes personalidades y gustos.

Las caras de Nico-kun y Rin-kun eran tan graciosas que aun hoy en día me muero de la risa al recordarlas. Simplemente no se creían la suerte que tengo.

Había llegado el final de la semana y Nico-kun debía pagar la apuesta.

\- ¡No les voy a creer que son pareja hasta que se besen! –grito el con la mayor fuerza que sus pulmones le permitían.

Nos encontrábamos cerca del árbol donde toda esta historia había empezado. El enano se negaba a cumplir lo que había pactado, sacaba cada estúpida escusa.

\- ¿Y no quieres un café para ver el espectáculo, enano? –bramo la pelirroja ya harta de el- Dios, ni tu mamá te aguanta. ¿te caíste de la cuna cuando eras un estúpido bebe?

-Vamos Maki-chan, no seas tan ruda –reí ante la burla- ¿Qué tiene la culpa su mamá de que su hijo sea tan idiota?

\- ¡No la apoyes! –grito de nueva cuenta el Yazawa- ¡más vale que lo hagan o no cumpliré mi palabra!

Ante sus gritos, mire a Maki-chan, ella se encogió de los hombros y se acercó a mí. Tan fácil como sacar un clavo, ella junto sus labios con los míos y nos dimos un muy suave beso que no duro más de quince segundos.

-Dios…- el enano nos veía atónito. Él lo pidió, ¿Qué esperaba que pasara?

-Ahora cumple tu palabra, troll –ordeno la mayor- Rin, encárgate de el-vio al chico gato y el asintió rápidamente.

-Si mi ama –ante los reproches del pequeño, se lo llevo a un rincón de la escuela para que se alistara.

-Fue divertido mientras duro, ¿verdad? –le pregunte a mi "novia" que sonreía enternecida.

-Demasiado, a decir verdad. Kotori tiene suerte de tener a alguien tan atento como tú a su lado –tomo mi mejilla y la acaricio suavemente- se bueno con ella, ¿sí?

-Y-ya te dije que no siento nada por ella en esa manera… -solté un suspiro para intentar controlar rojo carmesí de mis mejillas- en todo caso… al menos Kotori-chan es más atenta que Umi-kun.

-De tu primo me encargo yo –ella había cambiado desde la primera vez que la conocí. Antes únicamente se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba al mencionar a Umi (al menos que estuviera demasiado relajada), pero en ese momento ella se veía muy confiada- sé que lograre hablar con el cuándo se sienta mejor.

-Confió plenamente en eso, Maki-chan –acaricie su cabeza con cariño casi fraternal.

\- ¡Corre como el viento, Nya!

\- ¡Y-ya te dije que no me persigas con esas tijeras, Rin!

Nos giramos para ver el espectáculo. La apuesta trataba de que el perdedor correría en tanga de hilo dental por toda la escuela y con un sombrero de carnaval en la cabeza. Rin-kun se salvó porque en realidad el no aposto, solo estaba el día de la apuesta.

Ignoro porque Rin-kun perseguía a Nico-kun con esas tijeras de jardinero, pero era un espectáculo digno de la televisión.

-Es asqueroso, pero genial –saque mi celular y grabe la escena- esto dirá a internet.

-Por favor –la pelirroja rio fuertemente, aunque se le veía un poco apenada por las fachas del menor de ojos rojos- aunque esto me dejara pesadillas.

-No eres la única –hice una mueca y después reí- aunque todo valió la pena. Y todo por un besito.

-Que cuando quieras repetimos –sé que estaba jugando, pero aun así le seguí el juego.

-Va, ¿cuándo quieres? –le propuse sonriendo pícaro.

\- ¿QUE TU LA BESASTE? –esa gruera y fuerte voz hizo que soltara mi celular del miedo.

\- ¿U-Umi-kun? –me gire con miedo y ese mismo creció cuando mi querido primito saco de su bolsa de entrenamiento un arco y una fleja- ¡por favor no! ¡aun me duele le trasero de la última vez que lo hiciste! –sin esperar respuesta salir corriendo como un gallina.

\- ¡Deja que te atrape, y esta flecha no ira en tu jodido trasera! –el demonio azul me perseguía sin tregua alguna.

\- ¡Honoka, te deseo suerte! –escuche el grito de la pelirroja en apoyo a mi persona.

\- ¡TRAIDORA! –aquel grito agudo lo conocía muy bien, era de mi pajarita.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya tenía a la pelirroja corriendo a la par mía. Tal parece que lo que quedaba del año escolar, ambos sufriríamos y mucho…

Lo que empezó como un simple reto, termino formando una gran amistad y…. fulminara con la muerte de dos estudiantes… ¿Dónde hay una flor mágica que cumpla los milagros para salvarnos de ese martirio?

\- ¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE! –gritamos a todo pulmón mientras corríamos por nuestras vidas. Aunque en ese segundo nos vimos y reímos con cierta inocencia.

Si bien íbamos a morir, al menos lo haríamos riendo, ¿no?

* * *

_**Hey, ¿Como estan? Yo me encuentro muriendo por que tengo examen oral mañana y no he estudiado nada jaja... pidan por mi alma TnT**_

_**El día de hoy les traigo un pequeño HonoMaki no romántico... Me pareció bien hacer algo corto y gracioso, como para arreglarles el día o en este caso la noche n_n**_

_**Hoy no daré un super mensaje porque de verdad tengo que ir a estudiar o valdré tres grandes kilos de aguacate en el examen de mañana, ¡Deséenme suerte! **_

_**Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

_**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
